Take Me Away
by OttersInOddSocks
Summary: A story that's plot will be discovered by many different authors each week to make it into a whole new novel. What will happen, I honestly do not know!


**PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ ALL THE INFORMATION IN THIS CHAPTER**

Hello fellow readers, this is Hogwarts is in Camelot and I have come up with an idea which I hope many of fanfiction users will hopefully take part in. I named this novel 'Take Me Away' because it's all about how the members in the forum will actually be able to 'take away' the novel and add their own creative content to it. How this will work is that the first members in the forum will help me come up with an OC. This OC will be the main protagonist in the story and we will discuss the OC's character like their race, gender, age etc… Other discussions will include what series it's set in, what are the main characters, how related to the actual plot the story is (e.g. if it's set in series four, is Sam's demon blood as big as a problem) etc…

I will write the first chapter to set the scene and the situation the characters are in but after that, I will pass the chapter on to the next author on the list (this will go in the order that the fanfiction authors joined) and on it will go. The author can take the story anywhere, unless it goes against the criteria, and have complete control on what goes on in that chapter. At the end, they will state the name of the next chapter, this can be just a word or a phrase, the next author will have to work with that chapter to write their next. If we finish the list, we will start again but any new members that want to join will be added to the list also.

* * *

Criteria

Must be only about the Supernatural fandom and have no characters from any other fandoms in the story

You must follow the story before signing up to join the forum

1) Each chapter must be 1000-8000 words long

2) There cannot be any major character deaths unless you have Private Messaged 'Hogwarts is in Camelot beforehand

3) Each chapter must end in a cliff hanger

4) Each chapter must continue from the cliff hanger of the previous chapter

5) You must be fifteen or over to join this forum

6) Each chapter should be proof read before you DM it to me

7) Everything that has occurred in the story is permanent and the writing author cannot adjust anything the previous authors have written (e.g. if the OC has fallen in love with a main character, the author cannot make it out as if that never happened, instead they can work with that situation and decide whether or not that relationship continues)

8) Each chapter must be in FIRST point of view

9) Stick to the character's given personality and background

10) The author in charge of the chapter must DM it to me within seven days of the previous chapter, otherwise you will be removed from responsibility of that chapter and it will be given to the next author on the list

11) You must be a regular user on 'FanFiction'

12) You must have seen every episode of Supernatural up to series 10 at least

13) Can introduce new characters but other writers participating in the story can kill them off if they please

14) Sexual content must be kept only referenced and not graphically described

15) The chapters must English

16) No one can steal this work and publish it on their own, all of the works written must be published on THIS account and I will give the author credit

* * *

What is allowed:

1)Romance between any characters including the OC

2) Character deaths, if you have informed Hogwarts is in Camelot first by DM

3) Adjustments in plot of the actual TV series

4) Swearing

5) Sexual references

6) Other OCs of your own but you cannot make them secondary characters yourself but other authors may make them more important in their chapters if they wish

7) Ending the whole story if there have been ten or more chapters

8) Character development

9) Time jumps

What isn't allowed:

1) Change of the OC's character

2) Harsh discrimination references, unless it is to do with the context

3) Graphic sexual scenes

4) Crossovers from other fandoms

5) Mentions of events that happen after the series we are writing in unless it has something to do with dramatic irony, foreshadowing or time travel etc…

* * *

Other notes:

After you finish the chapter, DM it to me and I will publish ASAP. Please be aware that I will state the next author in charge of the following chapter at the end of the chapter before it. Here's another dangerous power I'm giving the authors: after the first ten chapters, the author in charge will have decision whether or not to END THE STORY!

That is all you pretty much need to know, if you would like to join, please DM me and I will add you to the forum. I hope that this story will help people connect with others and will be a fun project to create and write.

Please DM me if you have any more questions


End file.
